kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellwen (Witch of Kingston)
Summary Ellwen, the "Witch of Kingston", is a female magical practicioner, apprentice of Azira the Pink, who settled in the twofold city of Kingston and became the local sorceress. She has a romantic relationship with Wiz Ardon, an enchanter who apprenticed under Geidrich the Azure, Azira and him both being part of the Council of the Enchanters. She has joined the Nexus Force and possesses Venture League gear. At the age of thirteen, Ellwen became the apprentice of Azira. She and her husband tutored her in the ways of magic until the age of seventeen. At that age, Ellwen attended the Magical Convention with her masters and met Wiz Ardon, who'd come with Geidrich. They immediately felt a liking for each other, having even somewhat flirtatious behaviour. However, after the Convention, Geidrich was killed, which Ellwen sensed. Thus, she ran away from Azira's home and went after Wiz, who she thought was in need of help. Her following of Wiz lasted about three years -though she didn't always know where he was-, concluding in both of them being affected by the Temporal Dislocation Enchantment, which 'relocated' them twenty years later in time. The instability of the spell caused Ellwen to arrive six months earlier, during which she returned to Kingston the Crux side of which she'd earlier discovered and established herself as the Witch of Kingston, building a castle for herself that allowed her to visit both sides of Kingston. Five months later, she left Kingston for a while and joined the Nexus Force. She didn't really feel it was a bad idea and she had a hunch that she might find Wiz in its ranks (indeed he joined a month later). She used more than one aliases when amongst Nexus-Forcers. It was at that time she made the Prophecy of the Ten Heroes (under the name of Leina). However, she showed a hesitation to share the prophecy with other people. When Wiz arrived at that time, too, she did not continue her tracking of him, learning that he'd joined the Nexus Force. That was because she decided that he had finally gotten better and could take care of himself again. Still, she kept an eye on him, her being a member of the Nexus Force helping in that part. When Wiz (now known as Strange Odd Shadow) discovered Kingston, he visited Ellwen, who then persuaded him to return to his home village and the practice of magic. Additionally, their courtship became more official at the time. During the Faction War, Ellwen found out, through the mystical art of divination, that the Faction Leaders were assembling the Ten Heroes for an important mission. While she did not agree to the forced way the Faction Leaders gathered the Ten Heroes, she decided that if she was missed, it could be a catastrophe. So, knowing she was the Eighth Hero, she showed up in the related meeting and was eventually included in the Maelstrom Minifigure Mission. She used the alias of Haeneth Lanoris and claimed she had no faction (even though Leina was Venture League). During the Venture Explorer's journey, she bonded with Shadow, although he didn't know her true identity until the end of the Mission. After the Venture Explorer was attacked, she and Shadow escaped by teleporting to the Nexus Tower (upon which Haeneth revealed her magical abilities to Shadow). However, they were both captured by Paradox Rogues. During thedude's reign over Militiregnum, Ellwen seems to have returned to Kingston and she travels in several places of Britay (maybe even beyond) meaning to help people. At some point, she met some Knights of the Olde Speech and helped them escape from Lord Brocktree. Appearance Ellwen is thin, but not particularly tall. She has dark blonde, curly, a little longer than shoulder-length hair. Her eyes are green with a little brown around the iris. She is considered to be a quite beautiful woman. Personality Ellwen has a pleasant, extroverted personality that allows her to make friends easily. She is kind and wishes to help and protect others. She nurtures strong romantic beliefs, which have often been the beginning of her adventures. At the same time, she likes to keep mystery, especially of herself. Thus, she often uses aliases (or doesn't share her name at all) and disguises (through transmuting magic). Due to her unusual talents, she often knows a lot more than a person is supposed to and that can make her distant and absent-minded. Abilities and Powers Ellwen is clever, intuitive and perceptive. These traits blend in well with her magical abilities (though there might actually be a causative relationship between them). While there is no indication how powerful a magical practicioner she is (Wiz has stated he believes she's an enchantress, but that was meant more like a joke at the time), she has shown a great talent for divination. She is known to make prophecies, know more than is normal and make references to the future (unbeknownst to herself). She can generally be too percpetive and intuitive. Quotes “Popular? No, I don’t think so! But I happen to know people who know people who know you!” -Ellwen, on the subject of Wiz's popularity “But why would you want to know my name, you cunning creature?” -Ellwen “They tell me often that I am pitiless!” -Ellwen “What do you think I am, kind sir, a damsel in distress? Well, be sure I can make it on my own!” -Ellwen “You know, one day I’ll become the Witch of Kingston! And I'll be famous by that name” -Ellwen Appearances *The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: **The Beginning **Enchanting Encounters **The Ten Heroes of Malidor **A History Lesson *The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchantress: The Search and the Hunt Trivia Nothing comes to mind at the moment. Category:Characters